Soaring Dusk chapter one
by Cloud Sinlahr
Summary: This is a continuation after Breaking Dawn with a new addition to the Swan family. Jessie Swan son of Charlie and Sue Clearwater swan This is a Twilight fan fiction. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.


The Next Swan

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

'Shut up' I groaned as I all but punched my alarm clock into silence. I was about to roll over to go back to sleep when Dad knocked on my door.

'I heard your alarm Jessie, get UP!'

'UUUUUGGGGGGG' I moaned as I rolled off my bed and onto my knees. Staggering across my small room I hit play on my much abused CD player and let it creak to life. With the uplifting tunes of 'Jimmy Eat World' I rummaged through my drawers picking out clothes and dumping them on the old rocking chair in the corner of my room. I picked up my CD player as I went to the bathroom to wake my self up.

'Good thing this thing is battery powered' I verbally contemplated as I shut the door and turned the shower on.

I scrubbed my teeth methodically as I tried to decide what to do with my scruffy brown hair. It was about at the bottom of my neck now so the choices were limited since any kind of hair care product failed to affect the mass.

'Time for a hair cut I recon' I told it as I dragged a brush through it. I don't think I could do much more than make it straight.

I picked up the CD player again and went back to my room. I pulled on my dark blue jeans and white t-shirt then grabbed my pre-ironed black shirt of the radiator. I gazed out my small window into the cloudy green town of Forks. It wasn't raining today just very cloudy. Darn I liked rain. This was handy, when you lived in Forks, Washington the rainiest state in the USA. My stomach growled loudly. _Good idea,_ I turned round switched of the CD player and walked out my room saluting Kurt Cobain on the back of my door as I went. The scent of sausage and egg reached me half way down the stairs where I paused to take it in and my stomach rumbled in glee. I jumped the last few stairs and darted into the kitchen slamming into someone knocking us both to the floor.

'OOFFFT, are you trying to break my back Jessie.' Dad grumbled getting back to his feet.

'Sorry Dad you know I don't intentionally do it. But. You should have learned that a meaty breakfast always gets me going.' I sniggered as I helped my Dad into a chair trying to suck up.

'Yes I suppose I should know by now but I thought you were going back up stairs.'

'Tch. You wish Dad. I know you like your egg and sausage as much as me.' I grinned. We laughed together as my Mum walked into the Kitchen.

'You boys better play nice when the foods on the table.' Mum joked as she started dishing up the eggs. 'I don't think there is a need for an arm wrestle EVERY morning.'

I sniggered. Dad and I always had an arm wrestle over the last of anything we had for breakfast. We glared at each other over the table. The score was even at the moment. This morning would be the tie breaker. Mum put our plates in front of us. Then dished up the eggs on to them as we continued to glare, finally the plateful of sausage was put between us I grabbed my fork and started spearing sausage as my dad did the same. Our forks locked on the last one.

We grinned at each other as we brought our arms up onto the table then locking hands. We continued to stare each other down. Mum started to count.

'Three…two…one.' We hurled all force at each other as we battled. Remaining stationary for about 15 seconds then dads arm gave out just before mine did and his hand was slammed into the table. I rose in victory and brought my arms up tensing my muscles, showing off.

'Alrite, alrite stop bragging' Dad grumbled as I bounced back into my seat, taking my prize slowly to tease Dad, and placing it on my plate among the others.

Dad left the house first heading to work and I retreated to my room to pack my bag. I threw my books into my bag and zipped it closed. I looked at the time I still had thirty minutes to get to school. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out my acoustic. Then sitting on my rocking chair I started playing some scales then went into a melody I loved. I was getting into it when there was a knock on the door. I continued to play as my mum walked in she smiled at me and watched me play for a bit.

'We have a visitor coming tonight.'

'Yeah, who?' I asked still playing.

'Jacob' I missed a note and stopped.

'REALLY? WAOW! WHEN IS HE COMING? WHEN IS HE COMING?'

Jacob Black was my cousin he was about thirty two apparently but he looked and acted like he was twenty five. I loved his visits they were always filled with sarcasm and good fun, and he was the one who built my Volkswagen Rabbit from scratch.

'I told you tonight.'

'But, what time' I needed to know an exact time. I was too excited.

'I don't know Jessie be calm. Now you better get to school.'

'Ok, Ok.' I was far to hyped for school.

I VERY carefully put my guitar down on my bed heaved my bag onto my shoulder and walked out my room. My mobile buzzed as I got out the front door. I looked at the ID grinned then answered it.

'Hey man how's it going?'

'Hey, Jessie.' Jake's voice boomed down the phone. 'Heard I might be in your area tonight?'

'Yeah my mum just told me like a minute ago.' I told him while throwing my bag into the car and climbing in. 'What time you getting here?' I asked eagerly.

'I dunno around eight to nine maybe.' I groaned. He laughed his barking laugh.

'Still an impatient little guy aren't you?'

'I'm not little your just a giant' I argued.

'Sure, sure. Well I'll see you tonight.'

'You better.' He laughed again and hung up.

I was buzzing now. A huge grin on my face, I started the Rabbit which it did flawlessly as always. Jacob was a genius. I backed out the drive and turned right and headed for school.

I walked into my English class still jumping with glee.

'You're ass on fire or something?' My best friend sniggered as I sat down next to him. I stuck out my tongue.

'Shut up Matt.' we sniggered away as we got out are books.

'Why are you so happy anyway? Get a new Guitar or something?'

'Nope. Guess again.'

'You finally wrote a tune for the talent show.'

'No. But thanks for reminding me.' Bugger I forgot about that…again.

'New car?'

'Nope.'

'You finally asked Vikki out?'

'NNNNNNNNNNNNNope.'

'Alrite I'm out.'

'My cousin's coming tonight!!!!' I beamed.

'Jacob? Oh ok.' Matt had obviously thought my glee was from something he would find exciting.

I simply rolled my eyes and tried to focus on 'Pride and Prejudice.'

At lunch I grabbed some chilli and rice I wandered over to our regular table then froze. Only one of the _group_ was sitting there, and of all the people it could have been it had to be her. Victoria Van Halo. The, most beautiful girl, to grace this rainy state.

'Hey Vikki how are you?' _oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

'Hey Jessie, I'm good I guess, I still have to right a song for music class.'

_Here's your chance!_ _Just do it! Offer to help her! Do it NOW!!!!!_

'I still have to write one as well…maybe we could collaborate?' _oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no._

'I'll think that over.' She grinned at me. _A COLLABORATION what the hell was that?_

'Not interrupting something am I?' Jessica suddenly appearing at Vikki's shoulder.

_Oh go away blonde._

'No Jess it's fine Me and Jessie are thinking of doing a collaboration for music class' Vikki quickly explained. _She seems quite enthusiastic._

'OOOOW. Vikki and Jessie making a song together imagine the reaction.' Jessica was jumping in her seat. _Jessica crowned queen of gossip._

'Let's hope Jess doesn't choke huh.' Matt laughed sitting on my right.

'I'm holding my sides in pain from the laughter.' I sneered.

'So,so,so are you going to?' Jessica was getting excited not good.

'Ummmm are you even allowed to do that?' Vikki asked. _Is she looking for an excuse to say no?_

'No one else has done it. It would be… interesting.' Matt suggested nudging me with his elbow. _Oh thank you SO much Matt._

'You think we should Jessie?' _Oh Crap_

'I wouldn't have suggested it, if I wouldn't do it?

'A-Alrite yeah let's do it.'

_Oh hell yes._ 'OK awesome.'

Jessica dragged Vikki by her black pig tails into a conversation and then I received a nudge to my right foot and looked at Matt puzzled. He gave me a nod of approval and I grinned.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Today was going very well for me. Beat my Dad, Jacob was coming over, and I was going to be spending _a lot_ of time with Vikki writing a song over the next few weeks.

I was walking across the car park when something caught my eye on the edge of the woods quite a bit in the distance. It was white as snow, I narrowed my eyes trying to focus in on it better. It looked like a person in a white shirt and blue jeans. Catching a glimpse of something brown waving in the wind I realized it was a girl. Her brown hair possibly with a tint of red in it was blowing in the wind and her skin looked as pale as the shirt she wore. I continued to stare then I blinked and she was gone. Had I lost where she was standing? I scanned the wood trying to catch site of the shinning white but she was definitely gone.

'What the hell?'

'Slam your hand in the door?' I froze like a statue, that voice… my muscles locked together in tension as I slowly turned to find my self meeting sea blue eyes.

'Oh hey Vikki. No just thought I saw a girl in the woods but I guess not.

She scanned the tree line.

'I can't see anyone…Hmm oh well. Yeah Jessie I was going to ask…Do you have any idea what the song should be about?'

_You_. 'Um I'm not sure.'

'Here give me a call if you come up with a topic.' She handed me a folded piece of paper.

'Definitely' There was pause when we looked into each others eyes she tilted her head endearingly to the left.

'Your eyes are very pretty shade of green.' She smiled and all but skipped away to her little Clio.

I stood and watched her drive away. My mind in a complete scramble, coming back to earth I sat in my car flipped out my phone and unfolded the paper. There was a note in an elegant scrawl before the number.

_Hiya Jessie, _

_call me when ever ____ except between 10:30 and 7:30 a girls got to sleep _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It took everything I had to not jump for joy and shout to tree tops. I eventually calmed myself down and started up the Rabbit and headed for home. Then I remembered Jacob was coming over and basically exploded.

I was pacing up and down the drive impatiently taking my phone out every minute or so to check the time. _8:30 geez hurry up._ Every time I saw headlights my heart started beating faster and sunk when they passed the house. It started raining at last, on any other occasion this would have cheered me up but I was to miffed that Jacob wasn't here yet. I considered phoning or texting him for the thousandth time but beat the thought down, it wasn't polite he did say between eight and nine and it was only, eight-thirty-two checking the time again. _Maybe I should give Vikki a call? She did say anytime._ I walked back into the house taking off my boots at the door and walked up the stairs.

'Jessie!!! Were you standing in the rain again?' Mum sounded annoyed.

'Only for a minute Mum.' I lied.

'You'll catch your death one day Jess.' Mum waved me off and turned back to the cooking channel that was on. Strange…

'Where's Dad?' _He should have been home an hour ago._

'Oh he phoned. He says he has to speak to a witness of a traffic collision.'

'Oh ok.' _About time he got something to do rather than play cards._

I continued up the stairs and into my room retrieving my acoustic from my bed. Sitting on the rocking chair once again I started playing her melody. _Maybe I should just use this for class…no. it's too personal for that_.

I wish I knew more about my sister its so unfair that she died. The crash was terrible. Sis and her husband killed instantly when a lorry collided with them.

Dad attended the scene, when he realized who it was…horrible. I was six. I wrote this melody for my sister when I was fourteen. I didn't make it sad. I made it beautiful like she had been. Her graduation and wedding photos were still on our mantle. I'd catch Dad smiling at them sometimes but he also frowned at it to…well glared anyway. I don't think he liked Sis's husband Edward. His name was taboo in front of Dad not that it would come up often. Where was the need to remind him?

I heard a car pull up. _DAD OR JACOB?_ I bounded off the rocking chair throwing my acoustic on my bed and made for the window. When I crossed the room I stamped too hard and a board sprang out of the floor.

'SHIT!' I feel against the window sill and looked back at the damage I'd done.

The Floor board had completely detached its self and the exposed the gap below the boards. _Bugger. _I breathed an exaggerate breath and went to investigate the damage. I picked up the board it was the whole birth of my floor, peeking into the gorge in my floor I saw a lot of dust and mouse droppings. Some thing white caught my eye. In the floor under my bed was a plastic bag I crawled under my bed and stretched to grab the bag. Pulling it out the floor disturbing dust which shot up into my nose, I sneezed violently in response. After my dust attack I examined the bag it was wrapped round a box of some sort I impatiently tore the bag off to reveal a black shoe box there was no label on it to identify any brand. I opened the box to reveal… a few random things. A soda bottle top, a much abused copy of 'Wuthering Heights', a set of car keys, a clear CD case and a crystal ring.

'Redecorating are we.' I jumped to the roof in fright. In the process I knocked the box under my bed.

'JACOB!!!!!!!!!' I ran at him and collided with his rock solid body which knocked me to the floor. 'Ouch…' I grumbled rubbing my nose. Jacob was roaring with laughter.

'Shut up Jerk.' I scowled up at him. He did a double take for some reason, grinned and pulled me up by the back of the collar with one hand and plopped me on my feet.

'Yo palely, hard to believe your Sue's, your very sure your half Quileute?' His husky voice slightly edgy, How strange?

'Why the long face?' He quickly corrected himself, grinned and gave me a hug.

_Holy shit I forgot he was like a radiator, and how was he so… solid._ He let go. Put his hands on my shoulders grinned then grabbed me in a head lock.

'So why are u breaking up your floor?'


End file.
